Talk:Principal/Trial/@comment-162730-20200206160301
I managed with lots of fiddling. The basics are relatively simple: * You want to "Enroll" the "Learner" immediately * You want to purchase some buffs for the "Learner" so that he can kill a few "Immoral Learner" * You want to go toward Water Master (I don't think there is a viable alternative here) After that it becomes messy: * You want your Gravities to be under cast when Disrupting Ray is active *but* you might also want to benefit of the control effect of a least 1 Gravity to attack a few rounds without counter-attack. (With Bless active and cast before the Gravity) * You will obviously want to use the Icicles received from Water Master to avoid the timed attack and to also place a few attacks without counter-attack * Starting from the second Immoral Learner, they have 40% physical resistance and starting from the 3rd (or 4th?), they explode when dying. * As the resistances of the boss are reduced each time an Immoral Learner is killed, you obviously want your Learner to be able to kill a few Immoral Learners and to keep your big guns for as late as you can. * You want to keep your Cures and Ice Shield for when you are actually hurt (remember that Lich King's talent gives a heal when casting Ice Shield) and possibly for when you have Water Master (which increase the effects of all water spells) * But you also want to keep some Bless to do actual attacks (see above) and you want to keep some Stoneskin to be active when those later Immoral Learners explode. * And you want to spend round without suffering from counter-attacks (less of a problem if Stoneskin is active). So those last 3 things you want must be balanced as they conflict with each other. * Be aware that unless the Boss is under control immunity, casting Gravity will put its "no counter-attack" effect that is quite useful but also removes the Disrupting Ray effect from the boss (I think) * The 1x "Fireball, Mend, and Free Spar" suggested in the methods 1 and 2 seems a good compromise but there might be other combos that work. It might even be possible to go with one more buff to get one more Immoral Learner killed by your Learner but that implies proper timing with the stoneskin because of the explosive deaths. * Note that while there is much less RNG involved in this trial that in most others since there is no dodging possible here, there is still some RNG involved when Stoneskin is active as you have a chance to get damage immunity instead of just a big reduction. In the end, the solution that worked for me was convoluted, I gave the "Fireball, Mend, and Free Spar" upgrades, went Magic Apprentice x2 more quickly than in the first 2 methods and spent 4 Bless earlier rather than spend cures or Ice Shield with no damage to heal. One Gravity was used relatively early on (with I guess 2 learners dead, if I remember correctly or possibly even just 1) to allow a few rounds of attacks (Bless having been cast just before the Gravity). The other 3 Gravity were cast with Disrupting Ray active.